


Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn

by YeahWhoCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck Shurley is God, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: Based on the trailer for next week's episode, S15E03: The Rupture.Rowena's not ready for the world to die in her place, but Sam's not ready for Fate to be this cruel.





	Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm supposed to be asleep, but I couldn't get Rowena's "will you let the world die, just so I can live?" out of my head, so here's my first ever Samwitch/Samwena story.  
Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. please bear in mind, this was written on my phone, at midnight, and I have no glasses on. If you find a mistake, let me know and I'll fix it when I'm more coherent. 
> 
> Much love, Ginge.

He couldn't believe this is what Billie's damned book meant when it said Rowena's final death would come at the hands of Sam Winchester.  
He had poured over every situation he could think of, anything at all that would lead him to kill her, but her overpowering herself with a spell that Sam asked her to perform? Not one of the options! For fucks sake, he'd even considered her turning into a zombie and him having to end her suffering!

She was crying, so was he, but Rowena MacLeod, the most stotic, emotionally stunted woman he'd ever come across was crying. For herself? Sure, but she was also crying for _him_. For the pain she knew he'd suffer when she eventually dies.  
Sam was crying too. He didn't want to do this. Anything but this. All because Chuck had a tantrum.

Sam's mind was running a mile a minute, trying to figure out any way around this, and something whispered in the back of him mind.

"Me" he said quickly "syphon energy from me for the spell."

Rowena was shaking her head before he had even finished "it won't work the way you want it to Samuel, it will only kill us both. This needs to be done, and I won't sacrifice you for it, because that's what God wants" she grabbed his chin, when we went to move away "**will you let the world die, just so I can live? **Do I really mean that much to you? Or, is this another Winchester ploy to defy Fate?"

"I won't let you die for our mistakes, Rowena! We've already worked out that I'm linked to Him through the wound. I've been draining His power and energy to heal myself without knowing it. Maybe, just maybe, it won't kill us. We'll drain the energy for the spell from Him. If not, it won't just kill us, it will kill Him too, or drain Him of His power completely." Sam ran his hand through his hair as his brain continued to map out how they could do this, "He can't get rid of the link, and if He gets wind of the spell before it's complete, He'll come to us, and we'll make Him fix it. And, before you say He'll kill you, he can't, because I'll be linked to you for before the spell starts. This will work, whatever way we do it, it will work. If we die, at least I'll know you didn't die alone like you thought you would."

Rowena gaped at him, at his readiness to do whatever needed to be done. Sure, she'd like to come out of this in one piece, but she knew that wouldn't happen, but for him to die with her, she couldn't quite wrap her head around, but they were running out of time.

"If you're serious about this, I'll need more ingredients. I'll have to do a blood spell, to link us together, but we'll need to have to Hell spell ready to go, because once we're linked, Chuck will know, and he'll come."

Sam nodded along, trying to figure out how much time they had "ok, will an hour be enough? We'll have to do this before Dean and Cas get back, or they'll stop us."

"An hour will be more than enough, I'll be back here in 45 minutes, be ready."

Rowena grabbed her bag, and turned to leave, trying to get out of there before more tears could fall, but before she could fully get her back to him, Sam grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"Just, be safe, and be quick. I'll be here waiting for you, and remember, we're in this together, okay?"

She nodded, not sure her voice could come out clearly. Before she could even think about moving out of his grip, he bent his head down, and kissed her.

She was frozen for a few seconds, before she dropped her bag, and kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously it's quick, and open ended, but I felt that I could either spend time planning a whole season, basically, around the spell and everything, or I could give you some dramatic first kiss content, and let ya'll shout at me for it in the comments.
> 
> Absolutely, 100%, feel free to continue it on! Add your own next chapter, or re-write it your own way! Express yourself baby! Just, make sure to credit me as and when needed :)


End file.
